Invisible Justice
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Sequel to A Hope in Bludhaven. Hope, now 16, wants to join her Father's fight against crime as the superheroine Ghost. He won't let her. But when he's kidnapped the only way to rescue him will involve becoming what he forbade her to be.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a jolt.

"No!"

I hate having that dream.

Thanks loads Big Boss.

Note the sarcasm.

As a teenager I'm fluent in it.

My Dad pokes his head in my room.

"The dream again Hope?" "Yes." "Well, it's O.K. You're safe."

He hugs me.

"Now, if memory serves a certain somebody just so happens to have school today." "What makes you think I'm not ready?" "The fact that you're still in bed?"

I throw my pillow at him.

My Dad, the comedian.

He leaves, closing the door behind him.

I get dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans.

Both of the front pockets have pictures that I drew in them.

Old habits are hard to break.

After pulling on socks and shoes, I grab my dark blue backpack and head to the living room.

A smile comes to my face when I notice that my Mom's there.

"The bus isn't here yet so do you want to talk?" "Sure." "Dick told me that you had the dream again." "I'm pretty sure I know why I had it. As of today it's been 7 years since..."

I can't seem to bring myself to say it.

She puts her hand over mine.

"I know."

I smile.

Then I see the bus pull up.

"Bye, you guys!"

"Bye Hope!"

I get on the bus.

As soon as I sit down I unzip my backpack and pull out the book I'm currently reading which is The Book of Dreams by O.R. Melling.

A couple of kids whistle.

It's a big book but I like it.

Once my bus arrives at school I (somewhat reluctantly) put the book back in my backpack.

I get off the bus and sigh.

Looks like it's going to be another long day at school.

If it wasn't for art class I doubt I'd make it through the day.

It feels like forever before I finally get to go home.

Once I'm home (finally), I turn invisible and tag my Dad.

"You're it!"

He whirls around to find a visible me with a broad grin.

"So how was school?" "Fine."

After dinner, I ask my Dad the question I've been asking him for some time.

Maybe this time I'll get a different answer.

"Dad, can I please fight crime with you as Ghost?" "No." "But I've got a costume and..." "No."

So much for that.

"Dick..." "Babs..."

I roll my eyes.

They're ging to talk about why I should or shouldn't be Ghost.

I decide to head to my room since I don't want to hear this conversation again.

That way I can also finish my book.

Right now it sounds more comforting.

But while I read it a question races through my mind.

When will Dad let me fight crime with him?

I know I'd be good at it.

Not only do I have an awesome costume (Thanks Alfred!), I'm also (according to Mom and her friends*) a really good fighter.

Of course when the answer finally comes to me, a bit of fear comes with it.

Why does Big Boss have to haunt me?

Nobody believes anything he says.

Well, almost nobody.

A select few know that some of his words are true.

The only reason he knows anything about me is because he kidnapped me 7 years ago.

That would be the reason I had, as Dad put it, the dream.

He's really well spoken for a police officer/superhero.

Yeah, I said superhero.

My Dad is the Dark Knight of Bludhaven, A.K.A Nightwing.

* * *

*the Birds of Prey


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I finish my book, I hear my cell phone ring.

I answer it and Tim's familiar voice greets my ear.

"So what did Dick say to you stepping out." "He said No. Again." "That blows." "Tell me about it. So what have I been missing at the Manor?" "Other than Song* and I managing to dye Bruce's hair neon green...Nothing much. Don't worry though. Pics are on the way."

I chuckle.

"Man, I miss all the fun."

After a nice long conversation with TIm, I look at the pictures he sent me.

That's hilarious.

I send them to my Mom and Dad and soon the sound of laughter fills the house. Sometimes simple pleasures are the best.

I check my math homework (HATE math though) then head outside.

I like walking at night. Especially under a full moon. There's just something about it that's calming. I can't explain it...But it's wonderful.

On the rooftops I catch a familiar glimpse of black and blue. Looks like Dad's started his "night shift".

I head back home.

Then I look inside a hidden section of my closet. There's my Ghost costume.

It's mostly dark blue but the sleeves are white. There's also an almost transparent white ghost silhouette where the middle of the blue bird on my Dad's costume is. The costume also comes with a white mask that looks like my Dad's, a com-link, and a pair of escrima sticks (which are in the same spot as my Dad's costume). And I almost forgot to mention another thing that my costume has in common with my Dad's. Dark blue finger strips.

Like I said, it's an awesome costume. I just wonder when I'm going to wear it for fighting crime.

I hide the costume (again) and consider going to bed. I eventually decide against it, mainly because I feel restless. Nothing a late-night workout can't fix.

I find Helena and Dinah in the workout room.

"Hey Hope. Want to spar?" "Sure. I promise I'll go easy on you."

Dinah plays referee.

Needless to say, Dad taught me well. (He said it was for self-defense though.)

"You've gotten good. Too good." "Thanks."

I wipe my brow. I feel a little sore but at least I don't feel restless anymore.

I head back to my room. Ten minutes later, I fall asleep.

Hopefully, I won't have the dream again.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Just another night in Bludhaven.

I check another alley. This one brings back memories. It's where I found Hope.

Hard to believe that was seven years ago.

Now she wants to join me in fighting crime as Ghost.

It's not that I think she wouldn't do a good job. I'm just not sure if she's ready yet.

And there's "Big Boss".

I remember when he kidnapped her. She managed to get herself found. I still have the letter she wrote me.

Maybe the main reason I don't want her to fight crime with me is because I don't want her to get hurt.

Though I'll probably never admit it. I think that might be another bad habit I picked up from Bruce. There's that one and the fact that it's after midnight and I'm finally heading home.

Good thing (for me) Babs is so understanding.

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up from an awesome dream in which I was fighting crime with my Dad.

I was doing an awesome job and just before I woke up he said he was proud of me.

I get out of bed feeling grateful it's Friday.

After getting dressed and grabbing my backpack, I head outside to wait for the bus.

It comes quicker than it did yesterday.

I tell my parents Goodbye and then climb on and promptly get my insults for the day.

Guess they're starting early.

As usual, most if not all of them are about my height.

(I'm almost 5 feet tall which I've been told is short for my age.)

At least I'm not being called a charity case anymore.

I get off the bus and go to my homeroom.

Mrs. Zircher takes attendance.

When she gets to Grayson, Hope I tell her that I'm here.

Other than that I'm pretty quiet.

After what feels like an eternity I get to go art class.

Ms. Cullison asks if I have my permission slip.

I tell her that I do as I remember we're going to the art museum today.

Ah, memories.

The trip goes pretty well to my relief.

Despite some unpleasant memories I actually enjoy myself.

This place is really cool after all.

Before we leave, Ms. Cullison has us hand in our sketches.

Since it's obvious she likes mine, a couple of kids call me a teacher's pet.

I roll my eyes.

This is the only class where I'm called that but I still hate it.

We head back to school and, learning that there's no homework, proceed to our last class of the day.

For me it's math.

I hand my homework to Mr. Stern and sit down.

After listening to a a long (and boring) discussion of the quadratic formula I grab my backpack and head to the bus.

On the way home I get more insults about my height.

When I get there I notice Mom waiting for me but where's Dad?

"Dad? I'm home!"

I don't see his car in the garage.

He's usually home by now.

"Dad?"

Once I'm back in the living room I see Mom talking on the phone.

When she hangs up I can see panic on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

I've never seen her like this before.

She's one of the strongest people I know.

"That was the Bludhaven police department."

Her next words hit me like a punch in the stomach.

"They told me that Dick's been kidnapped."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers.

No.


	4. Chapter 4

For Kagome04 with my Thanks.

* * *

I don't want to believe that my Dad's been kidnapped. But I know my Mom would never joke about something like this.

"I have to go find him like he did me." "But I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go as Hope." "You mean..."

Can she be serious?

Does this mean what I think it does?

"It's time for Ghost to make her first appearance."

I know she's right but I wish it was under better circumstances.

Even though I feel like going out now, I know it would be better if I went at night.

I'm nervous and excited at the same time.

Soon, we're both in my room prepping for Ghost's first mission.

My com-link is keyed to receive the necessary frequencies, everything's ready really.

It's almost time for Ghost to make her debut.

Feeling kind of nervous, I put on my costume.

"How do I look?"

Mom smiles and hands me my com-link.

"You look great."

I stick the com-link in my right ear.

"Testing."

I look outside.

It's time.

Mom hugs me.

"Go bring your Dad home safe."

I smile.

"Don't worry Mom. I will."

I turn invisible and head out my window.

Then I turn visible and start my search.

Hang on Dad.

I'm coming to get you.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

This can't be good.

I bet Babs and Hope are worried sick about me.

Then again maybe Babs sent some of the Birds to go look for me.

Please don't tell me she sent Ghost.

I don't feel entirely sure that Hope's ready.

But Hope probably convinced Babs that she should go find me.

Because 7 years ago I did the same thing for her and she probably feels like she owes me.

Even though she doesn't.

Now that I've got that out of the way the big question is who kidnapped me?

Was it Slade again?

I get my answer when my blindfold's removed.

My eyes widen despite myself.

I didn't think Zucco was still alive.

"Remember me?"

Yeah, I remember you.

Looks like coincidence has tweaked me on the nose.

Just like Hope was 7 years ago, I've been kidnapped by the man responsible for my parent's death.


	5. Chapter 5

This story will be going on hiatus for a while...I'm working on another story...and when it comes to writing stories I'm a horrible multitasker.

* * *

Dad?

Where are you?

I wonder if the way I'm feeling is the same way he felt when I was kidnapped.

No.

Don't go there Hope.

Just keep it together and find him.

I get a call on my com-link.

:Ghost? This is Robin*. I heard the news about D.G. You O.K out there?:

:As O.K as can be expected given the circumstances.:

:Do you need backup? I'm not too far away from the Haven.:

I (kind of reluctantly) admit that the company would be appreciated.

(Plus I could use another pair of eyes.)

Though when he gets to my location, I find myself hugging him.

(I've always been closer to Tim anyway."

He smiles.

"You look awesome!" "Yeah, does A do good work or what?"

He scratches his chin making it look like he's deep in thought.

"After thinking for a while on that matter I think I'd have to say or what."

I give him a light punch on the shoulder.

Sometimes he can be such a smart aleck.

Soon we're both scouring the city for even the slightest sign of my Dad.

"So...nice debut." "Thanks. I think."

He laughs.

"Probably wishing it was under better circumstances, aren't you? Can't say I blame you."

Not trusting myself to speak, I just nod.

"Hey you O.K?"

I shake my head back and forth as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

We pause on a rooftop.

"It's going to be all right Ghost. We'll find him. I promise."

My voice starts to quiver.

"How can you? We don't even have a clue where he is!"

He looks down.

"I'm sorry." "No, it's O.K. You're right." "That still doesn't make it all right that I snapped at you."

He smiles.

"I already forgave you Ghost. You don't need to be sorry anymore."

A smile slowly makes its way onto my face.

Tim has proved once again the fact that he's a great brother.

The smile disappears when I spot a mugging.

Not exactly the glamorous debut I was expecting, but I don't really have a choice.

Robin stays in the shadows while I stop the mugging.

The victim seems a little shocked.

"Who are you?"

I smile.

"Call me Ghost."

With those words I leave.

I can see why Dad does this.

It feels so great knowing you did something good.

"Congratulations! You stopped your first mugging."

I smile.

"Shut up Robin. We've still got work to do."

He grins back.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

*Tim goes by Robin in this story too


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews you guys...They made me realize I'm not as horrible a multi-tasker as I thought I was.

* * *

The search continues.

I am so nervous right now.

All I want is to find my Dad waiting for me at home.  
To see his familiar blue eyes and smile.  
To see my Mom grin at his return.  
To have my parents hug me...  
Keep it together Hope! Geez.

I look around Bludhaven with Robin feeling...lost. What I wouldn't give to have my Dad back.

Focus!

I'm going to find you Dad. I'm going to make you proud.

I get a call on my com-link.

:Ghost, how's the search coming?:

A smile comes to my face. Mom.

:Not much luck so far. But Robin joined me so I have another pair of eyes. Though you probably already knew that. Being who you are to me, you see everything.:

I know she's Oracle, but that name's never really felt...right to me.

:I did stop a mugging though. Would Dad be proud? Sorry.: :No, it's fine. I can tell you that I am though. Give Robin a punch in the shoulder for me. I owe him one.: :Already did.: :That's my girl.:

I grin.

:Guilty as charged: :You've never done anything to be guilty for.:

You sure about that? As Ghost, no. But as Hope...Yes. Yes I have done something to be guilty for. Then again, I was manipulated...  
My eyes light on Warehouse #38 next to the Bludhaven scrap heap.

For some reason, I feel like I should search there.

Though I have no idea why I have that feeling.

I land on the roof as softly as I can. I turn invisible and look inside.

Robin's close behind me but he's staying to the shadows. I search the warehouse as I push back unpleasant memories.

Soon, my eyes widen at the sight that meets my eyes.

Dad.

He looks like he's been through hell. I can see...pain in his eyes. So much pain.

I also see Zucco. I've heard about him. He's the one responsible for the death of my Dad's parents.

Scuzzball.

I cannot believe you had the gall to torture my Dad like this. He's hurt bad...Focus.

I whisper.

:Robin, you take Zucco for now. I'll do what I want to him later. D.G. comes first for me.: :Got it.:

I walk over to my Dad as Robin handles Zucco. It's unnerving seeing Zucco's eyes. Switch them and they look a lot like mine.

I feel my legs shake a little bit but I do keep it together. I have to.

I carefully remove his bindings.

"It's O.K. You're safe now. I'm Ghost and I came here to save you."

I turn visible behind Dad. Once I'm in front of him, I smile.

"Are you alright citizen?"

The pain slowly disappears from my Dad's eyes. Please let him be alright. Please.

"I...I think so. Thank you Ghost."

He's a little bit unsteady. But it feels so good seeing him.

Robin's done with Zucco.

I point to Zucco.

"You want him? If you're not up to it, I'll give him a couple good punches for you."

He smiles. It feels really good seeing that.

"Give him two black eyes for me. I owe him that."

I grin knowing exactly what they're for.

I give him the first one. In a voice only Dad can hear, I say that's for John. When I give him the other one, I whisper in the same voice that's for Mary. His Dad and Mom's names.

He grins.

"Thanks Ghost and...Robin."

I know what the name Robin means to my Dad.

I get a call on my com-link.

:Ghost?:

It's Mom again.

:The search is over. But D.G's hurt pretty bad. I think I should use a pickup.:

Zeta tubes.

Robin heads back to Gotham, Zucco gets put in jail, and it's not long before Dad and I appear at home.

I feel nervous as I remove my mask.

"Hi Dad." "Hi Hope. Nice uniform. It looks kind of familiar. I want you to know I'm...proud."

I grin.

"I learned from the best." "Hi Dick. You O.K?" "I've been worse." "Dad, I'm no idiot. Mom, Zucco had him. He's in jail now though." "That's good. Dick, those wounds need tending. No excuses Mr. Grayson. I mean it."

Mom sometimes calls Dad Mr. Grayson when she's mad. But I'm sure, like me, she's really glad to have him home.

In a couple minutes, I reappear in civvies. I hear Dad talking to Mom.

"God, Babs, it was awful! He wouldn't stop talking about...that night. I couldn't cover my ears. I couldn't do anything." "I see he's responsible for the physical wounds as well." "Yeah, it was good to see Hope though. She wears her uniform well."

I smile. Who does he think was the inspiration for it?

"Though I wonder if he knew that the warehouse he put me in was the same one "Big Boss" used for Hope." "I doubt it. You know who the inspiration for her uniform is right?" "You don't have to spell it out. I'm proud of her. She stopped a mugging too. That's a good thing to know." "You taught her well Dick." "I meant for it to be for self-defense..." "Look who she has for a Father. It was inevitable for her to enter the field." "I'm guessing that Alfred made the uniform?" "Who else? I know his work when I see it."

I know she was Batgirl. I bet she was awesome at that job.

"One more thing Mr. Grayson. You are not going out tonight. Don't even think about giving me an excuse. Or trying to convince Hope." "Wasn't going to. Bludhaven has a new hero..."

I grin knowing who he's referring to.

"Who has a curfew."

I roll my eyes.

"Works for me. Hope, I know you're out there."

I nod as I walk in.

"What's my curfew?"

Dad looks at me.

"10 o'clock on school nights. 11 o'clock on weekends." "Half hour added to each time." "15 minutes." "25." "Done."

I smile.

"It's good to have you home Dad." "It's good to be home. Now, come here."

I grin.

"Gladly."

My Dad is home. I brought my Dad **home.**

"So am I your sidekick?" "No. You're my partner who specializes in invisible justice."

My grin widens.

"Let all criminals in Bludhaven beware the team of Nightwing and Ghost."

Mom grins.

"Two of the best butt kickers I know. I'd say you were the best but if Helena knew I was playing favorites...I'd end up sitting on an arrow. And I can't say that I like that prospect." "I don't blame you Mom." "Those things are sharp! For the sake of my dignity, don't ask me how I know that." "Wasn't going to. You need your recovery time Dad. I'll just ask Helena instead. Though I do get your point." "A pun like that...You really are your Father's daughter."

I nod.

"I sure am. But I'm your kid too."

Both my Mom and my Dad smile at that. I can't help but smile too.


	7. Epilogue

Dad's wounds are healing nicely. Then again, it's been a few days since he was kidnapped.

We're getting ready to go on patrol together. Though we're sparring (in uniform) first. We're not using escrima sticks in our match. Mom told us not too. She's playing referee.

"Alright. Go!"

I grin. I've been waiting to show Dad just how well he taught me.

There's no question that he has more experience though. I'm not going to use my power. That would be cheating. I don't want to do that.

It takes some effort but I do end up winning.

"You taught me really well." "I must have. Makes me wonder how good you've gotten with your escrima sticks..." "I saw her take down Helena once."

Dad raises his eyebrows.

"Geez, Babs. She has gotten good. I bet Helena took that well."

I laugh nervously.

"No, she didn't. I might as well have been wearing a dartboard for the rest of the day. Though, in private, the rest of the Birds congratulated me. Dinah told me that it's not every day Helena gets her ass handed to her by a 15 year old."

Dad's eyes widen.

"You were 15? Babs, do you have the tape of that match?" "I managed to hide it. I'll show it to you guys after you get back from patrol."

Dad smiles.

"I'll hold you to it."

Patrol goes well. I even end up staying out a couple minutes past my curfew. Judging by the grin on Dad's face, I can tell he's proud of me. Finally, we head home.

Mom shows us the tape.

I grin.

"Should I go get some popcorn?"

Dad chuckles and shakes his head.

"I want to see one of the reasons I'm proud of my daughter."

Mom grins.

"It's a reason I'm proud of her too."

She plays the tape.

Both my Dad and my Mom grin as it plays. I hear them whisper in unison.

"That's my girl."

How can I not grin too?


End file.
